


Melodious Art

by NovaRain



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Various Marvel fanart inspired by songs.





	1. Far Too Young to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Panic! At the Disco's song: Far Too Young to Die. Hence, the title.
> 
> *Not my original characters. Ink and prismacolor markers on printer paper.

Scenario: Idunn's golden apples, powerful and rare, were hoarded by the Asgardians for their gift of near immortality. Used only for special occasions, it was considered tradition to share a golden apple with one's betrothed, a symbolic gesture of everlasting love and undying devotion. During their courtship, Loki had often pictured sharing a golden apple with Tony, revealing the very depths of his affections for the mortal, but fear would taint his intentions. 

Loki, burdened by time's unyielding march, constantly dreaded the day when Death would stretch out her fingers to clutch around Tony's heart. What were years to Tony seemed like minutes to Loki. Their time together was not enough and truthfully, it would never be enough for Loki, and so he made plans. 

When evening fell, the couple retired to their bedroom, but instead of rest Loki promised Tony passion. The mortal was all too eager as ever to spend the night entangled in his lover's embrace and welcomed the silken cloth draped over his eyes, around his crown. Tony joked about Loki's kinky streak before domineering lips stole away Tony's breath, rough and searing, with teeth nipping sharply. Arms like flesh covered steel clutched at Tony, pressing him firmly against a muscled chest, hands almost bruising where they gripped him tightly. Despite all that strength, the words whispered in his ear were soft, pleading, almost broken. 

"I'll love you forever." 

Tony gasped softly in surprise, before feeling a thumb press into his mouth, urging him to open wider. Before it could move away, Tony wrapped his lips around the thumb, sucking gently and teasingly, prompting Loki's breath to hitch. Tony smiled as he slowly released Loki's thumb with a last flick of his tongue over the pad, then obediently slackened his jaw, waiting. What greeted him was a smooth, cool texture, sweetened beyond anything Tony was familiar with, then the lips were back. This time, the kiss was filled with less aggression and more affection. 

Tony laughed to himself, imagining the sight they presented: Loki feeding him, blindfolded, by mouth. A cliche, but a sexy cliche. 

When they parted, Tony could tell he was fed a piece of fruit, but the meat of it was unlike anything he'd experienced, soft yet hearty. A strange sensation occurred when he swallowed the piece of fruit after chewing on it experimentally. The coolness transformed into a light warmth radiating from his lips and down his throat, only to settle deep within his chest.

"Loki?" Tony asked, confused but intrigued.

Loki gently smiled down at his beloved (former) mortal, even though the other couldn't see it, and thought to himself. 

'We may not have forever, yet, but for now a few paltry millenniums will do.'


	2. Nicotine (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!!
> 
> Inspired by Panic! At the Disco’s song: Nicotine.
> 
> “It’s better to burn than to fade away…I taste you on my lips and I can’t get rid of you…You’re worse than nicotine.”
> 
> Scenario: It started with casual sex and, of course, Loki thought he had the arrangement under control. No strings attached. What he failed to recognize was how quickly he was becoming addicted to Tony’s touch, his presence, leaving Loki craving for more. 
> 
> *Not my original characters. Ink and prismacolor marker on printer paper.

**Author's Note:**

> Tony and Loki are colored monochromatically to emphasize the golden apple. The super simple background is just a weird apple outline added to fill in some of the negative space. I'm trying to not leave too much blank space. Most, but not all of my drawings from tumblr make it onto here, so if you'd like here is a link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/novarain01
> 
> I'm also on deviant art with a lot of old stuff there, too. If you're interested, here: http://novawolf01.deviantart.com/


End file.
